1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for attracting and trapping insects and, more particularly, to a light emitting insect trap that uses a plurality of light sources to attract insects into a fan-driven air flow to draw the insects into a trap.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are multiple reasons for the need to trap insects and prevent them from occupying certain areas. The most obvious reason is that insects are a nuisance to people. Also, many people suffer from allergic reactions caused by insect bites. Another reason is that many insects often carry diseases that are transferred to humans if bitten by an insect. Many devices are commonly used to attract and either kill, or trap insects. Examples of some of the common insect traps are provided in the following patent documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,698 to Rector discloses a combined insect trap and traffic light. The invention comprises a cylindrical column with open upper and lower ends. A cage-like sack is detachably suspended inside of the column. A fan is provided for creating a downdraft to draw insects through a chute into the sack. A light is provided to attract the insects into close proximity to the fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,257 to Brophy et al. discloses an insect trap with a light source for attracting insects into the vicinity of the trap. The trap provides a motor driven fan for causing air to circulate in a manner that will draw the attracted insects into a bag that may be removed and emptied. The light source used to attract the insects is a fluorescent lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,075 to Barnhart discloses a collapsible mosquito trap. The mosquito trap in Barnhart provides a means for trapping mosquitoes and preserving them in an undamaged condition for study of population density. A low current light bulb is provided for attracting the mosquitoes into the vicinity of the trap. Netting is provided to trap the mosquitoes and to keep them out of contact with the propeller blade of the fan that provides the suction draft to draw the mosquitoes into the trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,694 to O'Connell discloses an air curtain insect trap. Insects are attracted by an ultraviolet light source and directed into a collection means. A blower produces airflow so that the attracted insects are propelled downwardly into a collection means in the form of a container having a closed bottom and an open top. The insects are propelled into the collection means ahead of the blower and do not impinge on the blades of the blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,673 to Focks et al. discloses a flying insect trap. The trap includes an electric light that is reflected by a parabolic reflector horizontally in all directions to attract the insects. An electric fan blows the mosquitoes downwardly into a collection bag. A valve is located between the fan and the collection bag. The valve is biased to close the entrance to the collection bag when the fan is not operating and to be opened by the force of the air when the fan is operating. A beetle screen is provided so that larger insects such as beetles will not pass into the collection bag, while smaller insects such as mosquitoes will not be impeded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,458 to Deyoreo et al. discloses an insect attracting and killing device. The device uses a translucently diffused light source to attract insects into the vicinity of a fan-driven airflow. The fan draws the attracted insects into contact with an electrically charged grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,249 to Miller et al. discloses a counterflow insect trap. The device includes a flow mechanism structured to provide an outflow of air out of the device and to draw an inflow of air directed counter the outflow from the atmosphere into the device. An insect attractant is provided in the outflow. The flow mechanism includes an outflow channel having an opening, a fan mechanism and an inflow channel with an opening that surrounds the outflow channel opening.
A common problem with the existing insect traps is that they only attract certain types of insects, while leaving other insects free from the trap. Only certain insects are attracted to certain light sources. Different insects are present at different times depending on the time of year and the geographic location. Therefore, insect traps with only one light source are not effective in certain situations because they are not adapted to the climate and type of insects that may be present. Another common problem with existing insect traps is that they do not cover a wide area The insect traps may successfully trap insects while it is running but the minute the insect trap is turned off the area is once again infested with insects.
Therefore what is needed is an insect-attracting trap that provides a plurality of light sources to effectuate efficient insect trapping no matter where or when the trap is used.
What is further needed is an insect trap that provides a means for easily emptying and disposing of the trapped insects.
What is still further needed is an efficient insect trap that is not required to run all night long and may be used for short periods of time.
What is still further needed is an insect trap that covers a wide area so that all of the insects in a certain area are trapped and once the insect trap is turned off the area remains insect free for an extended period of time.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a led insect trap solving the aforementioned problems is desired.